The Malfoy Family Tomb
by Smithy13
Summary: Malfoy decides to help out with DA and Harry agrees for reasons unknown. Takes place in OotP  Pairings: DMTRjr. DMHP HGBZ RWCC LLNL SFDT FWBCjr.will be more  Warning: Umbridge lovers, beware - I HATE HER!
1. A Place To Practice

Harry was walking back from their first real DA meeting with Ron, Neville, Ginny and Hermione by his side, they were making their way back to the castle when Umbridge's little pet – Draco Malfoy – stepped into their way.

For a split second Harry was almost going to curse the Slytherin, but then something odd happened, the pale boy smiled a mischievous smile and asked, "You need a place to practice, don't you?"

"Shouldn't you be running off to tell the Toad about this?" Ron snapped, his wand pointed at Malfoy, ready to curse, hex or jinx.

Malfoy just shook his head and looked at Harry with a questioning expression.

The Gryffindor Golden Boy just nodded, "Do you have any place in mind, Malfoy?"

"Do you trust me enough to give it a look?" the Malfoy heir was grinning and he had raised a blonde, delicate eyebrow.

Just as Ron was about to retort Harry beat him to it, "Yes."

Malfoy nodded quickly and then stepped a little closer to the group of Gryffindors.

"The Malfoy family tomb, it's not used or cared for. With a few little spells the place will be a grand practicing hall."

"How can you trust him, Harry?" demanded Ginny with a frown on her small face, "What if it's just a trap?"

"It would be a little too late for that, now wouldn't it, Weaslette? If I'd have wanted to make sure you're caught I could have just had Umbridge standing here instead of me," Malfoy snapped, finally showing some emotion.

Hermione who had been quiet for the rest of the conversation turned to Ginny and Ron, "If he says he's on our side, than I reckon we should believe him."

"Where exactly is it?" Harry asked after a long silence, which, surprisingly, hadn't been awkward.

Malfoy pointed at the direction, where between the snowy trees one could see the rooftop of an old, broken house-like object, "There. On Hogwarts grounds actually."

"It's quite far, isn't it?"

"Not really, there's a secret passage actually."

Harry didn't remember seeing neither the Malfoy family tomb nor the secret passage there on the Marauder's Map, but then again, maybe even they hadn't known about it… There had to some secrets on the grounds in the end, whether you thought you knew everything or not.

Harry raised his eyebrows quizzically and Malfoy nodded curtly, before explaining, "See you all here tomorrow at 7pm."

Hermione told her goodbye as did Harry, but the two Weasleys didn't seem to be exactly happy about having to deal with Malfoy as a part of the DA.

Once they had reached inside the castle they noticed something almost impossible, Malfoy was chatting with Zabini over there, without any sign of him ever being outside with the Gryffindors.

"How was he that fast?" it was Hermione that asked the question in a hushed voice.

"Well-well-well, if it isn't our beloved Gryffindors," Zabini, who seemingly was Malfoy's only and best friend around school.

"Leave us alone Zabini!" Ron grumbled and then added, "We're going back to the Common Room with Ginny. Catch you later!"

Harry was about to shoo the Slytherins when Zabini chuckled, "I wasn't planning on hexing you or anything, really. Just wondering whether you needed some help with your little army…"

Just as Hermione was going to ask something Umbridge stomped up to them and glared at them. After that the four scrambled in different directions, just to be sure they weren't going to get detention, Malfoy and Zabini towards the dungeons and Hermione and Harry to the Gryffindor tower.

When the two Gryffindors made it to their Common Room, Ron was sitting in the corner, frowning and Ginny was sitting alongside Dean Thomas, who was listening to the young ginger intently.

"We have a spot for the DA!" Harry announced with a smile on his face, he didn't even know why he was smiling, but he just felt like it. "The Malfoy family tomb."

This caused whispers, but no one objected like Ginny and Ron had.

"Tell everyone that is involved to meet us outside the castle at 7pm!" Hermione added, without being certain why.

Now all there was to do was to hope that everyone was going to be there and agree with the fact that a few Slytherins were going to be there…

2


	2. Cleaning the Tomb

Harry stood there, at the exact spot they had seen Malfoy on the day before, with the entire DA by his side.

The suddenly a soft creaking noise could be heard and a door was pushed open from the snow, there stood Malfoy and Zabini, holding open the door and gesturing for everyone to get inside.

"Just go forward, it'll lead you straight there," Malfoy told in a calm voice as he walked at the very back, alongside Zacharias Smith, who was scowling at him with a strange expression on his face.

Once there Harry let a gasp past his lips, the tomb was grand and as it seemed the Slytherins had done their fair share of work on it. Where the coffin had obviously been there was a huge, empty spot and there were lights all over the large hall.

There were also sofas and tables at one end of the room, as were there statues to destroy and pictures of people, which needed cleaning on the walls.

"This place is perfect," the Golden Boy admitted, earning a snicker from Malfoy who just nodded.

"As long as you don't tell anyone about this place the wards guarding it will not be let down and Umbridge won't be able to find it," Zabini explained, making switch gestures with his chocolate tone hands.

"We ought to clean this place up, before we start practicing," Hermione chirped in and, even though reluctantly, everyone seemed to agree on that one.

Malfoy conjured a piece of cloth and started to wipe the pictures and frames clean, Harry started to wash the floor with Ron, Luna and Seamus. Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Zacharias and a few others started cleaning the furniture and adding a few lights around the huge hall.

As the blonde Slytherin had cleaned most of the paintings two remained dirty, he started wiping the nametag on one of them and to his surprize it said: "James and Lily Potter".

At first he thought it had to a joke, taken why would have there been a picture of the Potters in the Malfoy family tomb. Though as he started brushing the dust away from the painting two smiling faces became visible, and there indeed were Lily and James Potter on the picture.

The painting was moving and the ginger, Harry's Mum, waved at Malfoy who just raised his eyebrows before howling for Harry to get there.

The Boy-Who-Lived was there in front of the picture in no time.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" the Gryffindor hissed, narrowing his eyes at Malfoy.

"No, it's not," the painted Lily spoke in a soft voice, "We're really here."

Harry frowned, "Why here?"

"The painting was hidden here, so it wouldn't get destroyed during the war," this time Harry's father did the explaining.

As Harry talked to his parents Malfoy moved to the next painting and with an almost inaudible sigh he started cleaning the nameplate, this time his heart skipped an even bigger beat than before. The golden name plate said "Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." in large, black letters.

Malfoy scowled then wiped some dust off, just enough to see a pale boy with ink-black hair and bright-red eyes staring back at him. He brushed the rest of the dust and cobwebs off; the painting was of Tom Riddle in a black suit and white blouse. His expression was nonchalant and showed no emotion.

But then the blonde realized something this painting moved as well, the young Dark Lord scowled at him and then raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy quickly left from the painting, but he felt Tom Riddle's icy eyes drill into his back as he helped Seamus with cleaning the floor, which stunned the sandy-haired Gryffindor for a moment or two, but then he just carried on where he left off.

Soon enough the place was spotless and Harry had to admit it looked very much like a part of Hogwarts… Maybe it was?

Everyone said their goodbyes, but before Malfoy could leave the Champion of Light grabbed his wrist, "Wait."

Malfoy just looked at him for a moment and then waited as Harry talked, "Why did you offer this place?"

"Because you needed a place to practice," was the response, cold and calculative and not telling any more than Harry already knew.

"But-!" Harry almost yelled, but then grumbled something under his breath and continued in a calm voice, "Did you know about the pictures?"

"No, I found out about them today, just as you," Malfoy explained, his voice filled with boredom.

Harry slowly realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of the Malfoy heir and just waved as a goodbye and left.

Malfoy looked around the place, and then whispered a spell, turning all the lights off and the left just as everyone else had.

As much as Harry hated to admit it this year was going to be interesting to say the least…


End file.
